


Texting

by IamSage88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Just a BAU texting fic, as one does.





	1. Group Chat

Reid: Because I need milk and you're not going to fuck me without a condom on!

THE Derek Morgan: Umm, Reid?? Is there something you wanna tell us???

Reid: ...that wasn't meant for here.

Dave: Geez kid. Didn't know you swung that way XP

Reid: I'm bisexual. I like both males and females.

Your Goddess: Aww! Jr g-man has a bf! That's so cute! 

Dave: Congrats on the boyfriend kid. Good to see you won't be alone forever

Reid: Thanks. I've have to go. Bye!

THE Derek Morgan: Whatever you say Pretty Boy, but you will be telling me about this guy later

Reid: No. I refused. It's none of your business.

THE Derek Morgan: Cmon kid

Reid: Bye!

THE Derek Morgan: That boy

Hotch: he's right. it's none of our business

THE Derek Morgan: Reid is like a little brother to me. Like hell he'll get out of talking to me

Your Goddess: Good luck with that sugar XD


	2. Private Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: This talks about abuse. None really happens.

THE Derek Morgan: Reid.

THE Derek Morgan: You have to stop dating whoever he is.

Reid: Why? Plus, you don't really have control over such matters.

THE Derek Morgan: This guy is hurting you! I saw your bruised wrists! Reid, I won't let you be with someone who hurt you!!!

Reid: Derek, it's not what you think. Drop it.

THE Derek Morgan: I know how to spot an abuse victim! I will tell Hotch.

Reid: Derek, it is really REALLY not what you think and not at all your business so leave my love life alone.

THE Derek Morgan: Kid, I don't want to see you hurt.

THE Derek Morgan: Also, if it's not abuse, what is it?

Reid: Trust me. You really don't want to know.

/\/\/\/\

Hotch: reid. i'm aware you're at home, but i we are all concerned. we all noticed the light bruising on your wrists during the case. i know you're trying to avoid the subject, but you need tell me. now.

Reid: Fine Hotch! Want to know what's happening?! Kinky things! Very kinky things that when finished has amazing comforting after care! Happy?!

Hotch: oh. well i won't bring it up again. sorry for the intrusion of your privacy

Reid: You should be! I understand you had my safety in mind, but I'm 28. I can take care of myself.

Hotch: we know, but you're so much younger then the rest of us. i'm sorry

Reid: It's fine, just don't ask about it again. 

Hotch: sure thing


	3. Private Chat

THE Derek Morgan: Pretty Boy I really think you should break up with your boyfriend

Reid: Why do you want Spencer to break up with me?

THE Derek Morgan: Where's Reid

Reid: He's asleep. Rough night ;3

THE Derek Morgan: How can he have rough night on a saturday???

Reid: Haha! You don't wanna know! Gotta go! Bye!

THE Derek Morgan: Fuck you!

Reid: I'm tired and I top. Goodnight!

×+×+×+×+×+×

Reid: Derek Morgan, if you dare try to butt into my love life again, I swear, I will block your number.

THE Derek Morgan: Pretty Boy I'm just trying to help

Reid: Oh yeah? Well stop.


	4. Private Chat

Jj: Hey Spence. How are you doing?

Reid: Good, why do you ask?

Jj: It looks like you and Morgan are fighting

Reid: We are. He's being nosey and should mind his own god damn business.

Jj: What happened?

Reid: He keeps telling me to break up with my boyfriend even though we're in a perfectly happy and healthy relationship. 

Jj: *raises eyebrow*

Reid: With some bondage on the side. Look, I can't tell him that because then he'll tease my me about and I don't want everyone to know.

Jj: Maybe you should tell him that it's not abuse and it's sexual *sticks tongue out at you*

Reid: Are you sure?

Jj: I don't see why not? You can just tell him what you told me, ok?

Reid: Okay, thank you.

Jj: Anytime


	5. Group Chat (-Spencer, because he blocked Derek)

THE Derek Morgan: Guys, I think Reid blocked me...

hotch: good.

Your Goddess: Youve been very not cool Chocolate Thunder ;(

Dave: It's not our business. It's the kid's 0_0

Princess: Shouldn't of act like an ass!

Jj: *smirks* just wait until he gets the courage to tell you 

THE Derek Morgan: Tell me what???

Jj: *rolls eyes and continues to smirk* just you wait


	6. Private Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Kat and Dreamers_den!

《Unblocks THE Derek Morgan》

Reid: I like kinky sex and I bruise like a peach.

THE Derek Morgan: Im sorry, what???

Reid: I bruise like a peach.

THE Derek Morgan: Nooo, the other part

Reid: ...and.

THE Derek Morgan: Wow Pretty Boy. Didn't take you for the kinky type

Reid: I will block you.

THE Derek Morgan: If you do, I'll have to spank you

THE Derek Morgan: I'm just joking around

THE Derek Morgan: Reid, I'm sorry

Reid: You're an ass and if I wanted to be spanked, I would ask my boyfriend.

《Blocks Derek Morgan》


	7. Private Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kat, and BoredAndSlightlyMad!

Adriawesome: I reallly want to fuck you until you go insane rn

Reid: We got a case. A little girl was kidnapped an hour ago and we need to hurry before it's too late. Sorry for forgetting to message you before we got on the jet Adrian!

Adriawesome: 《sends dick pic》 Just think of it as extra motivation ;)

Reid: I'm blushing and my best friend JJ wants to know why!

Reid: She took my phone and handed it back with a nod!

Adriawesome: She seens kool

Adriawesome: seems*

Reid: I use to have a crush on her which is weird considering she's like my sister now.

Adriawesome: Welp, you know what they say

Reid: Please don't. It's wrong on so many levels.

Adriawesome: Incest is the best put your family to the test.

Reid: Why do I put up with you?

Adriawesome: Because I love you, you love me and... 《sends another dick pic》

Reid: At this rate, I won't message nor call you until the plane ride back home.

Adriawesome: Noooo! Baby come back! You can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without you!

Reid: Most definitely not messaging you until the ride back.


	8. Private Chat and Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something huge is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to BoredAndSlightlyMad and Lee_Marty

Reid: I think Adrian is avoiding me. Do you think I did something? What if he wants to break up with me? What if he's cheating on me?!

THE Derek Morgan: Hey chill out pretty boy. Im sure he'll explain everything if you ask. If he is cheating, I have no problem roughing him up a bit 

Reid: Thanks Derek.

×+×+×+×

Reid: Why are you avoiding me?

Adriawesome: I'll tell you tonight at dinner. Okay, beautiful?

Reid: Sure. Where will we go? Unless I'm making something tonight. That's okay, too.

Adriawesome: It's a surprise!! 

Reid: Okay. I love you!

Adriawesome: I love you, too!

×+×+×+×

Reid was pick up from work at 8 and was driven to Duck Donuts. "This is where we met. The coffee machine in our building broke and I remember hearing how good this place was. You were sat by the window. You helped me carry my coffee out to my car then gave me your name and number," Spencer says blissfully.

Spencer turns to Adrian happily. Adrian smiles at him before getting down on one knee. "This is where our relationship began and, despite how cheesy it is, I hope we will start a new relationship here, too. Dr. Spencer Reid, will you marry me?" Adrian asks, pulling out a rubber band ring most likely made at a school fundraiser.

Spencer quickly gets out of his shock. "Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes," he answers, getting down on his knees and kissing his fiancé.


End file.
